I am not Dauntless I am Divergent
by AhpWriter
Summary: No war. Tris struggles to fit into Dauntless as Six, she begins to find out who she really is. Is she Tobias' lover? Christina's friend? Eric's enemy? Is she Dauntless, really? The answer is no. Tris is Divergent, and can't be controlled. Rated T for unexpected twists that may come into play and I want the rating to be correct; minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am new at this, so if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or encouragement it is greatly appreciated... Enjoy!**

Tris POV

I lay on the bed with Tobias, who I managed to find in the massive crowd of Dauntless, and listen to the whoops and hollers of my fellow Dauntless members going to a rooftop party to celebrate the initiation of me and my fellow members. I should go; it is part of being Dauntless, going to parties. But then I would have to see Peter again so soon, and Christina will insist upon making me up just to show him _something_ that I am unaware of. I hate both of these prospects, but I _did_ come in first. I deserve a party. Maybe I am still too Abnegation to celebrate. Maybe I will _always_ be too Abnegation to celebrate. No. I am Dauntless now, and Divergent or not, I'm going to fit in. I will even resign myself to Christina to achieve it.

"Hey Tobias?"

"Yeah? Are you thinking about going? "he asks, staring pointedly at the door.

"Yes. I know you won't come with me, seeing as it is on a rooftop, but will you at least keep Christina from smothering me in fashion? I am _so_ not in the mood."

"Oh, I don't know. You look even better than usual when she 'smothers you in makeup'." He playfully quips. "I'll walk you to her new apartment."

"How do you know where it is?" He arches an eyebrow at me.

"I know things..."

"Tobias!" I say, exasperated. He simply turns and walks out of the apartment. I did say I would go, so I reluctantly follow. As we cross the threshold, we lapse into a bemused silence all the way to Christina's new home, on the third floor of the glass building above the Pit. My old instructor Four, who is not my boyfriend Tobias, told my initiation class that we would learn to love it, and indeed we have. As Tobias and I walk across it, someone calls out to him. He gives me a questioning look as I to say, "May I go? You can get to Christina's on your own, right?" I give him a tiny nod of permission and he slips away with the unknown companion. I continue on my way to Christina's.

**A/N: My chapters are shorter than most writers'…but I update more often. (I think)Anyway please just give a chance.( a reminder: any suggestions, advice, or other forms of constructive comments are greatly appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stand outside Christina's door, having one last conflicted debate with myself before I turn myself over to Christina. I shift my weight, and as if she has been waiting for me to come, my best friend flings open the door. "I'm so glad you finally came! I was starting to think I would have to come and get you! Come in; we're going to make you beautiful!" She cries and leads, no, PULLS, me into the tiny apartment.

* * *

This party must be a huge deal for Dauntless and Christina, because she has gone all out this time. Even I have to admit that I look like a perfect Dauntless. I am not beautiful, my eyes are too big and my nose is to sharp, but I am noticeable. Christina winks at me and says,"Keep Four with you at all times; he will be beating back boys like nobody's business!" I have to admit, she may be right. I look great.

I stare at myself in the mirror, still not used to being able to see my reflection any time I want. I am wearing a low, V-cut dress that ends at my knees and highlights my minimal curves. It is laced up with red ribbon on the sides She gave me her precious black pumps that 'just matched perfectly'. I don't see any differences, but giving Christina what she wants will result in getting out of here faster. She has curled the ends of my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, with a black bow to accent my long blond tattoos are in plain sight.I had to get my Abnegation one removed last week and put low on my back, for fear of somebody seeing it, but my family ravens and Dauntless seal are present.

She is wearing a skintight dress and knee high, lace up converse. Her hair is curled complexly and wrapped into a kind of tuck-bun at the back of her head. We both are stunning, but she says I am the masterpiece tonight. I thank her as we walk out of her apartment and to the train tracks. The party doesn't officially start until the sun sets, but some like to be drunk when the party commences, causing them to go early. Chris and I arrive just as the sun is setting, and ride up the 100 floors in a polished elevator. As we arrive on the roof, Tobias, no, he's Four here, comes to greet me.

"Four, what are you doing here? I though you were staying home?"

"I had to see what Christina would do to you. Looks like she has absolutely outdone herself this time." He turns to Chris,"Well done." And then, the party commences. **A/N Please review to tell me how I'm doing. I'm new and have no idea what I'm doing so anything helps. I really am casting around in the dark. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV 

I stand on a ledge to one side of the roof, looking over the edge. I'm surprised that Four joined me, but here he is. He's sitting down farther from the edge and looking quite pale. The reason I am over here is because not as many people are over on the edge. We strayed away from the party because in Dauntless, party must mean' Get really drunk, make a total fool out of yourself, then have a _GIANT_ hangover the next day. Which is probably unwise, considering that the initiates are choosing our jobs tomorrow. I ponder that for a while, until the sound of my name pulls me out of my rambles.

"Tris! Were you even listening?!" I look up to see Christina looming over me.

"What?" I reply innocently.

"I was talking about your wedding plans! I'm the maid of honour, right?" Wait, my wedding? I haven't been proposed to... I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that. No, I take that back. I am defiantly NOT ready to get married, or anything of the sort. I am 16, after all. I am about to tell her this when she falls into me and I have to catch her. This is no easy feat, considering that she is much bigger, and consequently heavier than me, but also, I am standing on the ledge of a 100-story building. I am about to topple off when strong arms catch me right at the edge. I instead topple into the arms of the person who saved my best friend, and _ME_ for crying out loud. I take a step back to see who caught us, and see Uriah, breathing hard like he sprinted all the way across the roof to catch us.

"Wow, Uriah. Thanks." I say.

"Yeah, Uri! You saved..." Christina slurs, and then falls asleep.

"Well then. I should probably get her back to her apartment. See ya later!" Uriah lifts his hand in farewell, and I disappear into the elevator, attempting to support Christina's weight, which is substantial compared to mine. As I lug her out of the lobby at the bottom of the building, I notice a figure standing right outside the doors.

"Need some help?"

"Tobias? What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't stay on the roof, and I didn't want to go home without you, so i just settled for out here." He looks pointedly at my unconscious friend and helpfully states,"We should probably get her home."

"Yep." I agree, and Tobias scoops up Christina in his arms. Suddenly I envy her sleeping form, desiring to be in his arms instead of Christina. I force myself to turn and trudge toward the train tracks.

* * *

** A/N:I know my chapters are short, but I will try to update everyday. I hope you like it so far, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm going to post an awesome quotes along with my story everyday. Today's quote is:"Nothing's impossible. The word itself says, 'I'm possible!'"-Audrey Hepburn. Also, I am in the 7th grade, so I've never experience a hangover, and I've never described on either. As a result, this chapter could be kind of sucky. Hang with me!**

* * *

Christina POV

I wake up to a pounding in my head and immediately want to throw up? Am I sick? Dying? This is not good. I can barely string together coherent thoughts as I try to remember what happened last night. UHHHHH... I can't remember anything something brown and kind of round... a tube? No! A bottle! Beer? Now I know what's happening to me, but what happened last night? I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. No, Tris would keep me from doing something bad, right? I hope so. I notice a note on the table beside my bed and snatch it up. I can hardly see straight, but I try to read the note anyway. All I can make out is a spiky signature at the bottom, which I think says _Tris. _I keep trying to make out the other letters in the note, but my efforts are fruitless. _I'll just have to wait a while as I regain some coherent vision. _

I wobble over to my tiny kitchen and almost fall over. Luckily, my kitchen is so compact that I only have about a foot of space between me and some kind of support, whether a wall or appliance. I shuffle a little to the side to get to the sink and hold my glass under the silver fixture. everything is out of focus, all I can see is the blurry outlines of black and silver _things _that make up me kitchen. I down my glass of water and step over the the refrigerator, planning for some food. Unfortunately, I heave and know food is not a good idea. I head back to bed, only able to think simple thoughts: _Sleep. Tired. Blurry. Throw Up?_ These simple though dance around my head like I did, undoubtedly, last night. I lay down and remember the note.

My vision has straighten out, so I try to read the note left for me:

_Chris,_

_ Stay home until 2:00 Pm. we are choosing our jobs then._ Jobs? Oh, wait, I remember. Okay. I refocus on the letter. _Be ready with your choice and take a cold bath, would you? _I chuckle a little because its so unlike Tris to be demanding like that. She must really be serious. I'll do that after I finish this, then. _I'll be along at about 1:00 to check on you and get you ready, but maybe you can do that yourself? Will_ is _going to be there..._

_Tris _

Yes, I can do that myself. I have to be presentable! First step is taking a cold bath though. Obediently, I strip and step into the chilly surface of the water. It was only my toe, but I pull it back and shiver. Do I really have to do this? _Yes,_a voice in the back of my mind urges, _just do it. You're Dauntless, remember? _So, I submerge myself into the water, and let out a gasp as a result of the bone-chilling water. I lay back and promptly drift into an only half-conscious state.

* * *

**A/N: Does it kill you to have such short chapters? Should I merge two chapters? Let me Know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quote: "Everyone is a genius, but if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree, it will live its entire life thinking it is stupid." -Albert Einstein. Was last chapter okay? I felt like it was terrible, but I don't know how to fix it, so if you feel it needs fixing, I am open to suggestions. If you feel it doesn't need fixing, please tell me so. Going back to Tobias this chapter! Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

Tobias

I turn to see Zeke, who was the one that called out to me.

"Hey man. How's it going?! Where you at the party last night?" His words are still a bit garbled from _his_ hangover. Luckily, I don't have one.

"I have to go to the initiate job choosing at 2. I'm free 'til then. Tris is going to check on one of the other initiates, Christina." I consciously don't answer where I was last night, but he doesn't really seem to care.

"Oh,yeeeahhh... About the you and Tris thing. Are you.." he elbows me,"a _thing?_"

I stiffen. I sort of hoped he was still hungover enough to not remember Tris kissing me after the final ranks were posted. "Um," I shift uncomfortably and he nudges me. "yeah." I roll my eyes as Zeke bursts out laughing. He was never very good with relationships. Not even ours, which sounds weird, but sometimes its hard to be friends with him.

"Shut up, Zeke. THe others can't know yet, and if you and your big mouth tell everybody, you're dead." I glance at the chasm threateningly.

"Woah, man. Hang on a second. Is it _so_ important that you would toss your best friend into the _chasm_ if he told someone?"

"Yes," I state plainly,"it is." Zeke stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Why man?"

"Why are you talking like a hippie?"

"I don't know, man. But seriously, what's so important.?"

"People might think that her rank could have been the result of my favoritism, instead her skill. And that could end us _both_ up in the chasm. See?" I say, becoming increasingly annoyed at the dazed look on Zeke's face, and resist the strong urge to punch it. I know he's hungover, and wouldn't get this anyway, because he doesn't really care about the initiation process anymore, but I can see he cares about my life and maybe even Tris's,if he can see that I love her and she makes me a better person.

"Oh, I get it."The prospect of our deaths must have woken him all the way up, finally.

"Yes. so its important that you don't tell _anyone_. got it?" I say, my voice suddenly very cold and hard like iron,my Four voice. Zeke looks actually afraid, like he is finally acknowledging that I could beat the crap out of him. Literally.

He manages to squeak,"Yes," before he makes an excuse about going to something regarding heights, so he knows I won't come. I scowl at his back, suddenly in a very bad mood. I turn on my heel and decide to go to the training room to beat the crap out of a punching bag instead of a person.

* * *

I stalk into the room to find a few kids, not old enough to be initiates, throwing darts at each other. Everyone in this compound knows my name and what I look like so when I step into the room, my presence intimidating enough to make them immediately scurry out of the room like rats away from a powerful light. Every muscle in my body tenses as I face a sand filled bag. I start to vent, but stop when I hear a creak. Somebody is coming into the room. I tease even more, and turn, my most menacing Four expression plastered across my face.

"Great to see you too, Tobias," Tris says, walking into the room. She is in workout clothes, indicating that _she _needs to get something out of her system, too. Or maybe she just wants to feel strong and high on adrenaline when she chooses her job. Yeah, that's probably it. I realize I have been standing blankly as these thoughts run around in my head, and blush a bit. I'm not one to blush, but I can be a little venerable around Tris.

"Sorry. I thought you were those kids again." I say, my expression softening, and then I go back to punching bag, but only half heartedly this time. Being with Tris tends to dull the negative and electrify the positive. She eventually walks to a punching bag herself and begins, no more viciously than me."You want to just fight each other?" I offer, not knowing what I want her answer to be.

* * *

Tris POV

_"Do you want to just fight each other?" _No, not at all. Tobias will either go easy on me, which will lower my self esteem, which would be counter productive for what I came for, or he will sense that I don't want him to go easy, and I will be beat to a pulp. So, I decide on the safest answer: "Do you?"

"Not particularly."

"Then let's just not. What time is it?"

"1:30, you should probably go shower and get ready. Have you checked on Christina yet?"

I utter a profanity and sprint to Christina's room where she is awake and ready for job choosing. I on the other hand, look like crap, and probably smell like it too. That's what happens when you spend all day wandering aimlessly, trying to decide on a job. I _will _be going first, after all. Christina directs me into the shower, mockingly holding her nose, and tells me she will have my outfit ready when I'm done. Looks like she took my advice and took a cold bath, because when I turn the water on, it's freezing. I let out a pitiful yelp, and turn the water to hot. After a few more icy seconds, the water is steaming and I am submerged in bliss. I wash myself and reluctantly get out of the shower, bracing myself for the beauty regime to begin.

* * *

Actually, it wasn't that bad, she just put me in a simple v-neck tank top that shows off my tattoos, and cutoff shorts that reach about halfway down my thighs. My hair is simply down with a gold lock twisted and pinned in the back. I don't exactly look professional, but I don't care; neither does Christina. She is wearing a short dress and her hair in a messy bun.

"Okay, lets go!" I yell down the hallway, where Christina continues to stick hair pins in her bun. I add,"And no more 'one seconds'! We're going to be late!" She comes trotting down the hallway, and we are off to choose out jobs.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was really long!(You're welcome) Okay, so I read over this, and a long chapter is much more interesting and exciting to read, so I'm going to try my best to make all of the chapters be this long from now on. Farewell, short chapters! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, just saw the movie again! Quote of the day;"We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, and in defending those who cannot defend themselves." -Manifesto from the faction of my choice (Dauntless). What faction would you choose? Tell me in the comments!**

* * *

Tobias POV

I walk down the blue-lit hall. It makes me feel like I am in Erudite. I hate it. I bet Eric, that shell of a Dauntless, who is really Erudite inside, made that happen. I am going to the Dauntless Choosing Ceremony, which will start a whole new initiation process, just in subcategories. The bottom 6 will train to guard the fence under senior guards, and become members of their sub-faction, the gate guards. The top four will be choosing where they want to work. The top one usually works in government. My mind wanders to Tris. I know she won't choose to work in the control room with me, but she could choose to be in the government or in the Pit, or even as an ambassador. Oh well. She can still help me train initiates each year.

* * *

Tris POV

I walk into the choosing room, and see a leaderboard and a target with the various jobs printed on it. _Pit,Government,Ambassador_, and_ Intelligence _are printed on it. I also take in more ornate knives than the crude ones we used in training. We're going to throw knives at our new job? The leaders come in, as well as a representative from each of the jobs. Four has come from intelligence, Tori for a Pit job, and a person I don't recognise from the ambassador section. I know I can't work in the Pit for the rest of my life, and I can't bring myself to visit other factions. It makes me think of my family, which in turn makes me weak. I need to be strong here. So that leaves Intelligence and a government job. As much as I would like to be with Tobias all day, I've never been good with computers. That leaves me with a government job. The people who want to kill me are there, but an old saying says,' keep your friends close and your enemies closer," and Tori told me to hide where they would never expect to find me. Government it is. Then Max starts talking.

"If you've made it this far, you are one of our best initiates, and therefore in higher demand for the 'better' jobs. Thus, we give you a choice of where you want to work. If you would rather work on the fence, leave now and we will bring in the fifth initiate." Some of us shift our weight, but none of us leave.

"Okay. You see a target behind me, with the jobs written on it. You also see four knives, one for each of you. To choose your job, you will cut yourself, and throw the knife at the job you choose. The real Choosing Ceremony, with a Dauntless spin." I miss Christina, but she is learning the ropes of guarding the fence right now.

"You will go in order of your rankings, so I believe," he looks down at the paper in his hand,"Tris will be going first."

I step away from the crowd, not nervous,since I know what I am going to do. So unlike the faction wide Choosing Ceremony. I choose a knife on the small table and slit myself where no one would expect it. Right over my Dauntless tattoo. I need the strength of the original ideals right now. My blood runs down my arm as I focus on the target the government job is right in the center. The other jobs are on the outside, in order of its importance. _Government _in the middle, _Intelligence, Ambassador,_then_ Pit. _I draw a breath in and my knife my back. I blow out and release the knife. Dead center. Bull's eye. Government. I go stand by Max, Eric, and the others.

**A/N I'm sorry this is short, I was going to write much more, but my parents are making me watch Gravity with them so I have to go. I halfway edited it, but excuse any mistakes I made. The other half will come tomorrow. Or maybe today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Second quote of the day:"I am what I am and the bast is yet to come from me."-Unknown. HEre's the second part of chapter 6! The movie finished in time for me to write this!**

* * *

Tris POV

When I go over to the leaders, they hardly glance at me. I know this is going to be a tough path, but I am going to change Dauntless for the better. I know it, and from the look in Tobias' eyes, he knows it, too. I would like to continue this pleasant string of thoughts, but it is Uriah's turn. He slits his hand, like we did at the Choosing Ceremony. So traditional. He barely flinches and skures the word _Intelligence _with his knife. HE's with FOur. Good, I can trust him to be okay for my boyfriend. I smile a little at him as he walks to Four's ide. Four looks at me meaningfully, and I know he trusts Uriah too. I swivel my head yet again in time to see Lynn drive her knife though _Pit_. SHe will be good there. I wonder briefly whether she will work with Tori as she goes and stands by her. Marlene isn't really left with a choice, but she slices her skin and hurles the knife at _ambassador _anyway. We are now all committed to our new jobs. Our blood in the board proves it. Each representative turns to their new apprentice and begins leading though what they will be doing as they prepare for the new job. Max turns to me. _  
_

"Eric will be training you for the next couple of weeks. I will let him explain what you will be doing. Then, once you've finished training, you will take the spot Four over here was supposed to fill." What? _I'm _replacing Four?! Well, okay. At least they'll stop nagging him now. Maybe.

Then a thought enters my mind. _Eric _will be training me? I utter a profanity and the leaders, my future co workers, glance at me. I make a lousy excuse, something about realizing I had forgotten to put on my necklace this morning. They aren't interested and go back to talking about me like I'm not here.

"She could be a liability, being so stubborn."

"She's also a tad vicious, which could lead to some arguments, but she could win them."

"I know, what if she goes against something we say?"

"She will be a leader. She can think for herself. Besides, it's not like she's one of _them_. She still only thinks in one way." I know exactly what they're talking about, which scares me. I _have _to hide it, now more than ever. They're talking about qualities, things I can't change, even if I want to. Might as well let them talk. I can't change it, so why not accept it?

They continue to converse, but I'm not listening anymore. I look at the edge of the room. It is carved out of rock, just like everywhere else in this underground network that is my home. I notice all of its imperfections. cracks, bumps. I realize that this wall is kind of like me, carved for a purpose, with imperfections that can make me look good, or just rough. I am a part of something, something huge, and everyone part of that something is made from the same rock. I realize I am now almost an equal to these people standing in front of me. One final test and I will be eye to eye with them; just as powerful. I can change, be the river that carves into the rock, forcing it to change. If all goes well, in the end, this faction will be a beautiful canyon of exceptional value. We will not just be the warriors, the guards, the police. We _will _be a strong voice for the weak, a hero for the wounded. We will not just be rash and reckless, we will be gallant and resolute. We will-

" Hello? Are you in there? Your training is about to begin. I suggest you pay attention."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : This is called Chapter 8 because Chapter 6 part 2 is now just going to be Chapter 7. Quote of the day: "If Plan A doesn't work, there are 25 more letters in the alphabet." -Unknown. I'm about to hit 1000 views! Yay! No, seriously, I know it hasn't been that long, but you guys have really made my day every single time I see that someone comments, favorites, or even just reads my story. You make my life right now!**

* * *

Tris POV

I look back at Tobias as I am led away to be trained to be a ruthless leader. I hope their training doesn't work on me.

"Okay, Tris. We're just going to have you deal with some problems that a leader would have to deal with. If you do well, you're in. If you don't, out to the fence you go." Eric speaks indifferently, like I am not a person who could possibly take over his job and power at some point. Oh, I'll show him. I will be twisted, the way you want me to be, in training, but once I pass, and there's nothing you can do about it, I will strike hard and take down your brutal empire and build a Dauntless one, of the correct values. I guess a malicious smile has crept onto my face, because Eric looks at me.

"What are you dreaming of, Stiff? You're not important, newbie." _That's what you think Eric, just wait until I get under the skin of this faction._ He leads me into a simulation room, of course. This will probably force me to face the hardest decisions in Dauntless history. I lie down on the chair while he produces a wicked looking needle and a tube of rose-hued liquid. He yanks my head to one side and shrewdly presses the needle into my skin, like the only reason he's not killing me with it is that the other leaders would probably then stage an accident for_ him. _I close my eyes and ready myself for the sim.

_I am sitting in a cold, smooth metal room. I am instantly aware that I am in a simulation, but I can't let Eric find out what I am. A women with purple hair and three lip rings walks up to me and starts talking. She's saying something, her lips are moving, but I hear no sound. She becomes increasingly desperate, triggering my Abnegation side,but I remain placid on the out side. MY mind is racing with thought, though, a churning reservoir of worries and fears, regrets and doubts. _Is this part of the test? Or is a result of my- I stop that thought, hoping Eric can't see it. I turn back to the sim. _The woman is crying now, bawling her eyes out, and still I remain motionless. I say nothing, and let her be weak. It is getting on my nerves, now though. _

_"Silence!" I demand, and the woman looks up in surprise and fear. "You must compose yourself before you come back and explain yourself to me. You are Dauntless, and you will not be weak." It breaks my heart to be so vile towards this helpless woman, but this is what the leaders now would have done, and I must please them before I can overpower them._

I break out of the sim, much like lifting you head above the surface of the water, in need of air. I am glad to be back to reality. Eric looks at me with a new respect, so I know I did well, at least in his book. In mine, that means I have chosen the worst possible option to act on, but I must to secure this job. That's all I need to know. I just need to focus on getting this job; everything else will come later. I also know I need help, unfortunately. And I know I need it girl to girl. Christina it is, then.

* * *

I walk to Christina's apartment. I already left a not for Tobias, telling him where I am, and why. I just need some girls' time to unwind from the unsettling events of today. I absentmindedly knock on her door, and it flies open.

"Oh, Tris! I have so much to you, and you must have so much to tell me! Let's get started, shall we?" She rambles on about her new instructor, and about how life on the fence really _isn't _that bad and... As she rambles on and on her fingers begin to work through my hair. When she's done it is intricately knotted and twisted.

"Do you have anything to tell me about your day?

"Eric is training me and..." I trail off into the lands on nonsense poring out all of my feelings and fears, my hopes and aspirations. I didn't know it, but as my life here in Dauntless has progressed, I have gained many emotions that have been piling weight onto my shoulders. Tonight, I release it, and feel giddy and light from the lack of overbearing weight.

"Christina, I want another tattoo."

"Okay, then. What are you getting?"

"A crow." I say. Maybe it will help me get over my fear. And if it doesn't I will always have a reminder. It's time I get some power.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Quote: " The greater your storm, the brighter your rainbow" -Unknown. So, if you care, I lost my soccer game yesterday. And I'm so competitive I almost cried. Yeah, I know. Pansycake. So, anyway, here's your chapter!**

* * *

Tris POV

We walk into Tori's tattoo place and I go immediately to the back, where I know Tori will be.

"Hey, Tori."

"Oh, hey Tris. I heard you chose your jobs today?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a government worker. Y'know, like be a leader." I can see a shadow pass over her face as if she is remembering that it is the Dauntless leaders- my new occupation- that killed her brother. "But I'm not going to be like that. I have you guys to keep me grounded, and a plan. I'm going to change Dauntless forever- So, I want a crow right here." I point to the back of my neck, where Tori's hawk is, as her co-worker saunters in.

"Okay. What color?And what will it symbolize, Tris?" She knows what I'm playing at, and smoothly transitions the conversation.

"A fear I have yet to overcome. And midnight blue for a shine, please." I say simply, knowing my fear answer that it is self explanatory. Tori got a hawk on the back of _her _neck because it symbolized the sun, and with the sun on her she will never truly in the darkness that she was afraid of. Now it reminds her. My crow will always be with me, constantly reminding me to get over needing complete control, and if I do get over it, it will make me feel like I have control. I _will _get over it. Christina stands next to me as I sit and bend over so Tori can get at the back of my neck. A she goes to work, using navy all over the back of my neck. It hurts, but Dauntless has made me tough, and I've done this before; I hardly pay attention. Instead, I turn to Christina and say,

"Girl's night?" Christina looks at me evilly and retaliates,

"No, and I know its kind of overused, but it's a Dauntless tradition for after we choose our jobs. Or you, I'm out at the fence." I know exactly what she wants to do:throw a truth or dare party. How did I not see that coming?

I sigh, resigned, knowing that she will not back down. "Fine."

"Good girl. Now go get ready. No, we'll go to to your apartment, tell Four, and _I_ will get you dressed. Let's pass the word on the way." We could just tell one person and the whole faction will be there, because news like this spreads like spilled milk. Tori is finished with my crow and is now putting a bandage over it.

"Thanks, Tori." Christina and I start towards my and Tobias' apartment telling our friends about the party, and asking them not to tell anybody, or a single person of our choice. The walk goes by much to quickly and to soon we are standing outside the apartment door that, when opened, will plunge Christina into 'give Tris a makeover' mode. I reluctantly open it, and Christina rushes in yelling to Tobias about the party and simultaneously pulling me toward my closest, which mostly consists of things Christina has made me get.

"Okay, so you need layers, but you can't get to hot, so they have to be light..." She continues to jabber on and throw clothes at me, but I'm not listening anymore. I'm thinking up my first truth and my first dare. I smile as I come up with a wicked one for each. Whoever gets these will be taking off a layer, for sure... Christina has finished her tizzy of throwing things at me, and so I go put them on. She has given me a tank top, two t shirts, shawl/cover up thing that I don't recall owning, a hoodie, sweatshirt, and a cape thingy that I also don't recall owning. This is going to be a long night. I get dressed and come out of the bathroom, to see Christina now attempting to dress Tobias in what she thinks _he _should wear. Her seems to agree with most of what shes putting him in though, because he just smiles, bemused. Christina leaves us alone as she goes to get herself ready, saying she will be back to pick us for the party. She obviously wants the location of the party to be a secret, which scares me a little, with Tobias' height thing. So, before she leaves, I pull her aside to tell that it can absolutely _not _be more than three feet off the ground. She just smiles a wicked grin, like she is planning something for just the two of us. That makes me even more worried. Oh well. It'll all be over after tonight; until another time...

It is Tobias who finally pulls me back into reality.

"So, how was your day? Who's training you? They better treat you right..." I have never seen Tobias this protective of anyone before he met me, or after, but he is my personal guard dog, who could very well rip any person's head off at any given time.

"I'm fine Eric is training me, and he is putting up with me, probably just for the sake of himself. He's selfish enough that a threat to himself will basically get him to do anything, so I'm safe.

How are you? I hope Uriah isn't misbehaving too much, but I think you two will get along fine."

"Oh, he's doing well, he was born for this job, he's great with the computers. By the way, will he be there tonight?" He says this last part causally, like he doesn't really care whether his apprentice is coming tonight, but I hear an underscore of worry or _something _beneath his poorly crafted facade. I decide that he will tell me when he's ready, though, so I simply reply,

"He got invited. He might not come, but its not like him to pass up a party." Tobias relaxes a bit and I wonder what's going on. I itch to ask, but I don't want to push him, and I know he'll tell me sooner or later. I hope it's sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: "All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them." Walt Disney. And a disclaimer since I use a quote from the book in this: I don't own any of the characters or settings(actually, I might make up _some_ places.), but the plot is my own. So, yeah. Another update. And yes, this one is very unoriginal, but one of my friends kept nagging me to do it, so here it is...**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina tried to put blindfolds on us to keep us from looking where we're going but Tobias and I wrestled her to the ground and so she let us go without. We are walking across the city in the night, black as tar. Part of the city is lit up, because the silly city ordinance of lights out by 11:00 has been lifted. The only compound not still lit is Abnegation, of course. This is the same path we took when the initiate class played capture the flag, in fact, nestled among the silence, is the old carnival area. I look up,way up to see the old Ferris wheel in all its glory tonight, and I remember the capture the flag night, when Tobias climbed the Ferris wheel with me. No, not Tobias. Tobias didn't exist to me yet.

"Hurry up, slow pokes!" Christina yells, disregarding that our hands are linked and neglecting to call us lovebirds, instead favoring our slow pace to lend a nickname. We comply, picking up our pace, only to halt suddenly, a breath behind Christina.

"Welcome to the party!" She says, breathless.

"Wow, Christina, you've really outdone yourself this time." I say, and she has. She has found old strings of lights to put up everywhere including all around the Ferris wheel, there are streamers and drinks and food. And, I notice, something that looks suspiciously like fireworks, tucked into one corner. I glance back at her and she flashes a mischievous look my way. I roll my eyes and continue to survey the area. In the middle of the food table, I find Dauntless cake. Christina really can charm the cooks...

She invited a surprisingly small quantity of people, considering. She invited Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, his brother Zeke(actually, he's been known to crash parties, and Christina doesn't know him that well, so I'm pretty sure he considered Uriah's invitation his own,)Will and a few other people who I've never seen before. I assume they are in the closer range of her wide strata of friends.

Tobias and I go sit at a secluded table by the Ferris wheel, and Christina goes up to a pedestal-type thing to announce the commencing of the party. Soon enough, Tobias and I have to leave our seats,instead favoring a spot on the ground in a truth-or-dare circle.

Christina organised this whole thing, and thus she goes first. I am surprised at who she picks.

"Zeke."

"Who, me? You hardly _know _me!"

"That's why I picked you. Truth or dare?'

"I'm no pansycake. Dare."

"I dare you to us everything in your fear landscape," Christina challenges and Zeke pales. He takes off his sweatshirt.

"So he _is _a pansycake," Uriah chimes in.

"Four-" He doesn't even get to finish before Tobias glares and says,"Dare." I smile and silently cheer. That's my man!

"Okay. I dare you to climb the Ferris wheel." Tobias pales just as Zeke did, and almost takes off his sweatshirt when I offer,"I'm going with him."

"Ooh...", "Yeah Tris!" and other encouragements compel me to smile. Tobias is still afraid, I can tell, but he's calmed down a bit now that I'm coming with him.

We walk to the Ferris wheel hand in hand, and he starts to scale it first. I am right on his heels, talking to him about the last time we were here. He wasn't enjoying this, by any means, but I like to think I am making it better. We have reached the top of the ladder now, so he reaches for the like last time, he guides himself though the bars like he doesn't have more than six feet of body to work with. I've run out of words for my story, so I begin to tell him about a dream I had the other night. Anything to keep him calm.

Finally,after an eternity, we reach the top. Conveniently located at the peak is a platform. There isn't room for the both of us,and it was _his _dare, so he stands on the top and pumps his fist. I start climbing down, but Tobias grabs me and pulls me back up with ease. He sets me on his lap, and we look up at the stars. We stay up there for a while, until people start to yell at us to come down so we can keep the game going. As we are climbing down, he whispers to me,"I think I just might be Three now."

* * *

**A/N: The rest of it will come tomorrow. From now one, my updates will either be early in the morning, or at night, because today was the last day of Spring Break. Great. Anyway, I have to go. Sorry for any mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:"When nothing goes right.. go left." -Unknown. And sorry I've been MIA for the last few days. My teachers dumped homework on us since it's the week after Spring Break, and I had two and a half hours of soccer practice these three nights, and a giant science project. So yeah. I was kind of swamped. So sorry guys! **

* * *

Tris POV

It is Tobias' turn to ask the question, but he doesn't. He already knows Uriah will choose dare. We all do.

"Uriah, I dare you to take of a layer of clothing." Wow, he's playing dirty. That might be why he smirks. Uriah's eyes widen and looks to Christina.

"That's not fair! Tell him to do something else!" Christina also smirks this time at Tobias.

"Yeah, you can't do that. Now _you _have to take off a layer of clothing for a penalty!" Christina says, and Tobias' grin slides off his face.

"I didn't know that was a rule. You never said it was." Tobias is pretending to be really angry, and his voice is low and deeper than usual, but I know he isn't. He doesn't care about a game like this, but he seems to have tricked the others.

"Yeah,okay, but now its a rule. Dare him to do something else." Christina mumbles, not taking her eyes off Tobias, like he's the dog in the aptitude test, and he might attack if she breaks eye contact.

"Okay!" says Tobias cheerfully, his demeanor completely flipped."I dare you to turn on the Ferris wheel and ride it, holding on with your arms only."

"What? Like you want me to hang there? While it moves? For how long?"

"Oh, just a revolution or two." Tobias is casual, but I am privy to the way his expression slightly changes. He's not going to let this end badly.

"Yep." Tobias states. I can see the indecision in Uriah's eyes: Should he go for it, or risk being called a pansycake _and _a hypocrite? He eventually chooses to do it and successfully hangs on for one full rotation. Cheers arise as he lands on solid ground, and Tobias whispers to me,

"We should leave. Have a you-and-me night. What do you think?"

A small smile creeps across my lips and I agree.

"Hey, Christina?" Tobias is talking, mostly because if she's mad at him, it doesn't really matter.

"Yeah?" She's quizzical, but is guessing on what he's going to say, because she seems ready to accuse him at a moment's' notice.

"I'm going to take Tris home, have a night to ourselves." 'Oooooo's rise from the crowd, and Christina looks shocked and a little hurt. So shocked she doesn't even look at me -thank goodness, I wouldn't know what to do-, and hurt enough to make her lightly bite the inside of her lip.

"Yeah, sure. See you later, Tris." She sounds like she's gotten over it and understands the want to just be alone, even if she never has it herself. For that, I am grateful to her.

As soon as we are on the train going back to the compound, I know exactly where I'm going to bring Tobias. It is where we were when we first saw each other. The net.

We jump onto the glass top of the Pit, and then leap again, this time straight into my destination. Tobias starts to climb out of it, but I reach out and grab his hand pulling him back in.

"Remember that day? You looked so full of emotions, ones that I'd kept locked up for so long, I immediately hated you. I thought you were going to make me spill again." Tobias whispers, half-smiling.

"And I did..."

"Yeah, but in a good way. In Abnegation, with Marcus, all those emotions were clouded in hatred, but now, even when I'm angry, they are cloaked with a deep, aching happiness." Tobias says, still in a soft voice. I gave a contented sigh. We lay there for a while longer, in companionable silence. I think the true mark of love is when you can simply stay in silence, lost in your own thoughts, and it's just fine with the both of you. That's what I love about this faction. It has made me discover so much of the self that was tamped down in Abnegation; it lets me bloom.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm gone for 3 days and then I give you a poorly crafted mushy scene. I'm sorry! It couldn't be avoided! Thank goodness that's over with. But if somehow you liked this chapter, please tell me, because I have very low esteem for my writing right now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: "Life always offers you a second chance. It's called tomorrow." -unknown. So, since I've been MIA, I decided to write_ another _chapter. Tonight. **

* * *

Tris POV

When Tobias and I walk into the breakfast hall the next morning, we are immediately covered in paint. I do not mean a few splatters. I do not mean just over my face. I mean we are _covered,_ from head to toe, from side to side. It's as if everybody got a hold of a gun and paintballs and shot them simultaneously at us as soon as we walked in. Maybe that_ is_ what happened. I stand there, dripping green and pink paint, and laugh. At first it is forced, just to show them that it didn't affect me, but then it comes naturally, spilling out from all of my pores, banishing my worries and doubts. Soon Tobias joins in and we are on the ground, rolling around and getting paint everywhere. I am reminded of what I thought about during initiation: that Abnegation and peace are restrained, this is wild; this is free.

I run to Christina, who I have no doubt organised this gimmick to show her displeasure about our leaving early last night, and envelope her in a bear hug. Or try, at least, since I'm so small. Tobias sees my struggles in getting Christina all paint-y too, and he barrels over and traps us both in his arms. I laugh, and Christiana's eyes widen. She is being squished, and she's never seen Tobias like this. To her, he's always been Four, the restrained, army like figure that follows rules. Now he reminds me of Al, which saddens me suddenly, but then Tobias squeezes us harder, and I am snapped back to reality as my breath nearly leaves me. I laugh again, this time louder than ever. This is how Dauntless is supposed to be, this is how I will make it be. That' when I remember. Eric told me to be at the government offices at 8 AM! It's 7:45 right now! My eyes widen and I look at Tobias. He senses my concern and releases us.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be at the government building at 8! I'm covered in paint!" I say, panicked. He knows what to do, though. In an instant, he has picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. I rest me elbows on his back and wave goodbye to the people in the cafeteria. He sprints to our room and I take a power shower, getting all of the paint off. I dress and race out the door, Tobias on my heels. We get to the glass building and say a hurried goodbye. Then I race into the building and slow my pace, like I meant to be here, exactly at this time. Eric walks out of an office and says,

"Good. Right on time." I nod, and look expectantly. He continues.

"We thought you did exceptionally well yesterday, so instead of giving you all the simulations before we put you in office, we will put you in office now, and periodically put you through the sims. Sound good?" he says it like I have a choice, but whether it sounds good or not doesn't matter to Eric. I'm out of his care, and into office. In response I give a curt nod and say nothing. He leads me to a room that is all black and has blank walls. A smooth topped desk dominates most of the room, bu tit looks like I have another room off to the side. Eric leaves me to explore, so I look into this other room. It is part training room, part break room. I guess they want the leaders to stay in shape. I laugh a little because I already train with Tobias, but his training room looks better, so maybe we will train in here from now on. Before he left, Eric told me to be in the meeting room at 11, so I have two hours to personalize my office. I need Christina.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I will do the other part to tomorrow. I need some more ideas. I only have a rough idea of what her office will look like and what the meetings about. Bare with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I am totally not a girly girl, so I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I want to try new things and I think this chapter will be funny. "Shoot for the moon, and even if you miss, you will land among the stars." -unknown. **

* * *

Tris POV

I race from my office, knowing that Christina will want as much time as possible to decorate my new office. She has the day off today, since she apparently picked up the material really fast. I am surprised to see she is not still sleeping when I get to her apartment, breathless.

"Christina, I need your help."

"What? Why? What happened? Something at your new job?" She asks, clueless of her task.

"I need you to help me decorate my office. But it has to be something the other leaders approve of. I don't want them to catch on."

"Yep. I can do that. I am definitely the person to help you do that."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Without her usual delays, Christina drags me out the door and to the pit.

"Okay, so I'm thinking wall clings of the Dauntless mottos, red accents, maybe some chalkboard paint." She doesn't even wait for me to respond before she grabs the items and buys them. We go to the next shop, it seems like Christina knows we have a time slot, even though I didn't tell her what it was. From this one she gets some minor furnishings, like a few cube shaped felt boxes to 'keep stuff in'. I tell her that I also need something for my break room, so we rush to the kitchen store too. There, we get this wicked-looking thing that supposedly makes smoothies. (_Out of what? Solid rock?) _We also get a dark red mini fridge that might come in handy for more things than food, possibly related to the training room. 20 feet away. When I mention this, Christina insists on getting things like more ornate throwing knives(closer to the ones at the job choosing ceremony than the ones that initiate use to train. Speaking of training initiates, when will the new ones be coming in? I make a mental note to ask that at the meeting later today. When we are finished _getting _all the stuff for the new office, we have to lug the heavy merchandise _back _to my office, and then set it up.

We paint on the chalkboard paint first, because it has to dry, and then start on setting up everything else. It took a while, but once everything _was_ put in place, it was 10:45. Perfect timing. I pick up a pen and a memo pad, say a thankful goodbye to Christina and start to walk to the conference room. I am nervous. Today, I am as powerful as Max and Eric. Today, I am a leader.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please tell me! Also, I know this is short, but I wanted to do the meeting in a different chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: "If you are living life without giving a "f", you are only living a li{}e" Toonick. Okay, so I'm going to be really busy this weekend: two projects to do, a soccer game, my best friend's little sister's birthday party (I have to dress up like a princess and be part of the entertainment, along with my friend. It'll be fun though.) So, not by choice, I kind of have to abandon you for the weekend. Unless I miraculously find time.(Don't get your hopes up.) So, anyway, I am going to write a really short chapter before I crack down and get to business. Also, I want to thank you, yes you, for reading my story. I am up to almost 3,000 readers! I also need to give a special shout out to everyone who has commented, favorited, or followed me. I get so excited when I see a person do one of the latter. Literally jumping up and down. I know, ridiculous, but everyone has their things. But anyway, thanks for supporting me. So, enough rambling, let's get on to the really short chapter, yes?**

* * *

Tris POV

I walk down the dank hallway, and I breath in the smell of must. I don't know why, but I have always love the smell of really old things. now that I think of it, new books kind of smell like what I am smelling. Why am I smelling new books? The Dauntless don't really read, because that's for the Erudite and we could be doing something dangerous instead. I see that another woman stands in the hallway, breathing in and out with a confused look on her face, like she is thinking just what I am. She is tall, and has long legs, and short, red hair. I approach her.

"Do you know what that smell is?"

"No, do you? I've been smelling it for days. Haven't you?"

"No, mostly because I haven't been here the last few days." Then, seeing the confusion on her face I add,"I'm the new leader. Tris." I say, extending my hand. She has a strong grip, one that I try to match. Her clouded expression clears, and she says,  


"Pleasure. I'm Imara. An assistant. I'll actually probably be yours, since I don't have anybody as of now."

"Oh. Great! It was great to meet you,Imara, but I have to run because I have a meeting to go to." Her expression goes slightly harder and she looks me straight in the eye.

"Good luck." And before I can ask her why I would need it, or anything else I am dying to ask, she turns and quickly walks away. What was that all about? I ponder as I walk down the hall to the place where I apparently need good luck. Dread forms a pit in my stomach as I swing open the door...

* * *

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, but I wanted to update, and now I have to do my project. Actually, my mom is calling me for dinner. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I've been missing, but like I said, life and school got in the way. I'm done with my projects, and everything is taken care of. That said, I think my new schedule for this story will be that I will update whenever I can, but you can count on a update on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. The other days I have soccer and other things, but I will try to update anyway. Okay? "It isn't about being fearless. It's learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it." -Four, from** _**Divergent**._

* * *

Tris POV

I walk down the hallway toward the meeting room, thinking about the encounter, but then I scold myself for doing so. I need to put my cruel façade on for whatever I've been summoned for. I can't tell if this will be an important one or not. Maybe they will just show me the ropes, or maybe they want me to plunge headfirst into my new position. Suddenly it strikes me how easy the test was to become a leader. Surely they won't just let me in from that one simulation. Will they? No, I doubt it very much. I've probably been summoned for stage two.

* * *

This hallway is long, but not nearly long enough. Too soon, but right on time, I stand in front of the door that will lead me to the room where the leaders make all of their decisions. I twist my wrist, hand on the doorknob, and let myself in. On my right, I see another training room type setting, and on my right, a conference table. It reminds me of my own break room. Are all the rooms in this part of the compound like this? The leaders are already there, heatedly discussing something that I am not privy to yet, seeing as they abruptly stopped as soon as they noticed me standing there. They turn to me, silent. I readjust my posture, standing up a little straighter, opening up my diaphragm, and take a seat near the end of the table.

"Tris." Eric says to me.

"Yes?" I return with equal emotion, which is none.

"You did exceptionally well on the simulation that I gave you a day ago." His voice is tinged with jealousy. Maybe he didn't do as well when he did it. "No hesitation, completely calm, and I didn't sense any selfless impulse. This means you have full left your old faction behind. Well done. Not many are capable of doing so, especially out of Abnegation." There is an inclination of heads in my direction. "That is part of our concern. You see, many people called Divergents are coming out of your old faction. Do have any knowledge." I plaster a confused look on my face.

"What are they called? Divergent?"

"Yes. They are people who have aptitude for more than one faction when they are tested the day before Choosing." I try to look befuddled.

"But that's impossible."

"It's not. There are Divergents in the compound this very moment. They need to be eliminated." I hate everything about Eric. His precise word choice, his calm demeanor. Now, more than ever, I can see the Erudite in him. That's when I realize it. Dauntless has five leaders. There are five factions. Each leader stands for one. I don't know if it is intentional or not, but I have seen Erudite in Eric, Amity in a short, brown haired woman to my right, Candor in the tall, willowy man to my left, and I think Max is Dauntless though and though. I am Abnegation. I almost laugh out loud. I bet four of the five people in this room had an aptitude for more than one faction, and Max sits there, telling us about ourselves, oblivious to the fact that we already _know. _Oh, we know. I don't know why the three didn't just like kill Max, so they didn't have to deal with this silly Divergent hunting. And why did they allow for the training to get more brutal? I know why Eric did; because he's trying to hard to be someone he's not. The result is a ruthless, cold leader, instead of an intelligent one. We all are. And, why are we doing this? I know. It's what this whole faction runs on: fear. It doesn't run on ordinary acts of bravery, or anything else in the manifesto. It runs on fear of the leaders. I'm going to have to change that too. This is hopeless.

"Our job is to pick them out in initiation, and failing that, in the everyday compound. And we have to run a faction." Or, in my case, overthrow one. I nod obediently, being the newbie that they want me to be.

You will be tested with every factions final initiation test before you become a true leader." The man to my left adds. My blood instantly freezes, my stomach plummets, and just about every other uncomfortable thing tied to nervousness occurs. I have to go though all five? Abnegation's will be easy, all I have to do is eat with the faction, Amity's will be easy, I just have to swear an oath to be peaceful (which is oxymoronic, seeing which faction I'm in), I go though my fear landscape again for Dauntless, take a test for Erudite...and Candor? Oh, no. The truth serum. They'll make me spill everything. I'm not sure I can do this anymore. How can I make it past that? Wait. I am aware during the fear sims, so maybe I will be aware during the truth one? I hope so. I realize I ramble a lot as I am pulled out of this one by Eric's deep yet totally annoying voice, so unlike Tobias'.

"This is how we will test your Divergence."

"Wait," I say,"remember how the sim liquid makes me sick? Don't some of the other factions use sims too?"

Eric has a malicious smile on his face."Oh well." Then he gets up and leaves. Each one follows suit until it is just me and Max.

"10:00 tomorrow. Don't be late." Then he, too, stands and walk out of the room, leaving me alone. I sit for a minute, and then drag myself up and home. I need support. I need Tobias.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Okay people. We need to talk. 4000 people have read my story, but only 7 have written a review. Just 7! Really guys?! (Also, people who don't have an account, you can still review as a guest.) We writers live on feedback because most of us think all of our stuff is crap. Really. So, I think I speak for most writers on this website when I say:We _need_ your reviews! They make our world go round! And quote: "first they ignore you, then they ridicule you, then they fight you, and then you win."-Mahatma Gandhi.**

* * *

Tris POV

I run home, dismissed for the day, and seek out Tobias. He is sitting on the couch with one of my journals.

"You are an amazing writer, Tris. Did you ace English?"

"Remember we weren't allowed to shine? Or have you completely forgotten that life..." I trail off, knowing that he wants nothing more than to forget it, but he can't. He just grimaces and pulls me next to him, so I'm looking at one of the many stories I have started and never finished.

"See? Listen to this: 'I peer through the belts of vines at a lush setting: emeralds glisten everywhere, and everything is made of precious metals. Then I jerk and sit up; that's how it used to be, but now everything that surrounds me is barren.' It's incredible!"

"No, it's not. That is terrible. How can you like my writing? How can you like _me_?"

"Your writing is amazing. But you are amazing-_er. _Smart, fast, strong, selfless, courageous, and _pretty." _

"I am not!" I say, playfully slapping him,"I'm not any of those things!"

"You are_ all_ of those things." That's all that I need. I am feeling better. I can do my job and revolutionize Dauntless, I can balance my social and professional lives, I can open up to Tobias and have a better half. I need some work on the TObias thing, though. We both do.

"Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we make a policy? A tell-everything-that-goes-through-our-minds policy?"

"Why?"

"A fatal flaw in Dauntless hearts is to be shut off from people. We still need community, though. And since we are kind of each other's only family now, we need to act like a family."

"I'm your family, Tris?"

"Of course you're my family,Tobias! What do you mean?" I sort of snap at Tobias. "Sorry."

"No, thank you." He envelopes me in his arms, and I snuggle up. "Family. Always."

"Always." I repeat.

* * *

Tobias POV

Having your girlfriend fall asleep against you is not as romantic as you'd think. Tris snores and drools, but having her small body cuddled up against mine is very nice. I lay her gently on the bed and walk out. On a second thought, I write a note and leave it for Tris.

_Tris,_

_I am having a night out. If you wake up, it will probably be really hard to find me, so just have a night with the girls or at home._

_Always._

I write this last part with a flourish, not because I'm a hopeless romantic, but because I know that Tris will love it. I don't write _I love you, _ or _love_,_ Tobias, _or even a xoxox. I know that _always_ is the best thing to tell her. Then I leave and knock on Zeke's door, where he only willingly comes when I tell him where we're going. We go get a few more friends and hit the Pit. Loud music reverberates everywhere, and it's even louder when we go into one of the many bars. Zeke starts a drinking game with the entire bar, and off the night flies.

* * *

Tris Pov

Tobias has left me a note, ending in _always,_ the best thing he could have given me. He usually isn't a romantic, but somehow I make him melt like ice cream on a summer day. I take his advice and walk to Christina's. We are going to have a girl's night in, the exact opposite of what Tobias is doing.

* * *

**A/N:Okay, I know this is really short, but I still have homework and I should eat dinner. Alos IF YOU DO NOT READ THE TOP A/N'S READ THIS! Read the top please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: "Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage." - Anais Nin. Hey everybody! I recently hit 5000 views, and three more people have reviewed! Thank you to those kind people!**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina flings open the door when I get there; she always seems ready to receive me. She seems to already know that I just need time away from life, so we go immediately to her tiny kitchen. There, we cook together. bumping elbows and hips giggling and brandishing knives at each other. The finished product is surprisingly good pork ribs, mashed potatoes, and some greens. I don't know where she got all of this, but I suspect the Amity farmers had something to do with it... When we're finished, she puts on some music and we dance while we clean and dry the dishes. There really isn't room for both of us, but we don't care. Bumping elbows, hips, and butts is a small price to pay for the fun we have in there. We finish, but don't turn off the music. instead, we prance into the living room and have a dance party, complete with snacks and punch that I think Christina spiked. I don't care enough to ask about it though. I am here to be a normal 16 and a half year old. When all of her songs are exhausted, we plop down on the couch, only to get get back up immediately.

"Lets go get cake."

"Do they serve it this late?" I say, puzzled.

"yeah, but everybody would've eaten it by now. No, we're going straight to the kitchens." She says, a grin spreading across her face. We are wild. We are Dauntless, haphazardly sprinting down the halls at full speed. It burns my lungs and legs, but I love it. No more being restrained. Even as a Dauntless leader, I am only 16. I am crazy. I am free.

Too soon, we reach the entrance to the kitchens, hidden so I would've never noticed it, if Christina had not pulled me toward it.

"How do you know about this?" I ask, puzzled.

"I have connections, remember? I'm more friendly than you." I grumble something about being raised to be unsocial, but she ignores me. "So, anyway, you ready for cake?!" We step into the kitchens, and Christina starts waving at all kinds of people. None of these people look chefs. They all look like normal Dauntless, no hair nets, no aprons. She runs straight up to a person that has gooey, brown stuff all over her hands, and starts talking to her.

"Hey, Bernadette. How's it going?"

"You don't care. You just want cake." The woman, Bernadette, says, with a playful glint that Christina shares. The chef cuts us two generous pieces of the cake she has just taken out of the huge ovens, big enough to fit three of the also large cakes.

"Thanks, Burn!" Christina quips, and she pulls me back to the apartment, keeping a hold of me and trying to eat the hot cake at the same time. The result was quite a bit of chocolate of her face, and more than a few crumbs. I feel like to two kids in the old fairy tale that dropped bread crumbs through the forest to find their way back. We know our way around the compound, so we don't have to get back anywhere, but Christina is leaving quite the trail. We get back to her apartment, and Christina has successfully slathered cake and frosting almost completely over her face.

"Mud face treatment!" She yells, then picks some intact cake off her face and throws it at me. I squeal and retaliate, first eating some, then throwing the other half a t her. We lapse into a full on food fight, but eventually we runs out of cake. We glance at each other for a moment, then sprint to the kitchen, and proceed to throw any edible item we can find. After absolutely everything has been thrown, we look at the place and burst out laughing. We then get to work cleaning stone, tile, and furniture. Luckily, there is no carpet in the Dauntless compound, so we don't have to try to get the sticky stuff out of _that_. We whistle and sing as we take a wet cloth to everything, and in what seems like no time, we are finished and the entire house is cleaner than it ever has been. We again look at each other and laugh. She plops down on the coach and waits for me to do the same. When I comply she start jabbering about planning for a dance that's coming up, and I stop listening. I sit, content for the rest of the night, and eventually drop off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! My friend needed help with our genetics homework, and then I slept over. I just came home and I am updating right away. I have a soccer game soon, so it's trivial whether there will be another update. Also, writer's block has come to get me, so for the writers out there who also have this condition: "Writer's block: when your imaginary friends stop talking to you." **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: "Never apologize for what you feel. It's like saying sorry for being real."-Lil Wayne. So.. We're skipping a few weeks to the dance that Christina talked about in the last chapter. There will be fluff in this chapter, but it is leading to an even more fluffy scene that I just thought up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina drags me to her apartment. She already is in her outfit: a flowing black dress with hot pink and purple highlights, gladiator heels, her sleek hair left down, magenta eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. It is quite the eyecatcher, exactly what I would expect from a Dauntless.

She has stockpiled all of the stuff we are going to need for the dance tonight here. I have heard of this thing called prom from the old days, and Christina tells me this party is kind of like that. She also hasn't allowed me to see what I'm wearing tonight yet; she went shopping for it weeks ago, but I rejected the offer to go shopping with her, so I will see it for the first time tonight. Now she is going to showcase what she chose for me.

"Ready? Close your eyes..." I do as I'm told, and she leads me into a room. I try to peek, but Christina catches me and scolds me.

"Do you not trust me?" She says with mock hurt in her voice. I chuckle a bit and she tells me I can open my eyes now. I do so and marvel at what I see.

It is a short, one shoulder black dress with silver buttons on the left side, a red sleeve on the right side, and red stitches. A pair of simple black T-strap heels embellished with many colored jewels complements it. A silver necklace lays off to the side of the display alongside a silver cuff bracelet.

"Christina! It's beautiful! How did you do it!?"

She responds with a satisfied grin on her face. "A skilled shopper and friend should know exactly what a person needs to make them the new beauty queen." I dawn the dress and Christina motions for me to step into the bathroom. In here, there is an array of hair products and makeup. I'm still giddy from seeing myself in the beautiful dress, so I let Christina do whatever she wants with my hair and face. I close my eyes and let my friend work her magic.

When I look in the mirror, she has put on my necklace and bracelet, and has put my hair in a complicated updo, one that looks like she did two fishtail braids, then twisted them together, and pinned it all up in a bun. It's very nice, actually. She also respected my style and didn't turn my face into her canvas. She used some shimmering eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and light lip gloss.

_"Christina!"_ I squeal, "I look... I look.."

"I know." She says, a knowing smile on her face. She knows I have never seen myself like this, growing up in Abnegation and all that.

"It's just... Wow. Thank you."

"Now try to keep the boys off of you." Christina is just teasing me now.

"Oh, Four will be able to do that, I think." I giggle. Wow. What has Christina done to me?

"Now, we still have about an hour before it starts, so why don't you practice walking in those heels?" She's right; I'm going to have trouble. In my defense these things are _huge__._ Like seven or eight inch spike heels. How am I going to do this?! Also, I hate to admit it to Christina, but I don't know how to dance at all, let alone in _this_ get up.

"Ummm... Christina? Can I also have some.. Dancing lessons?" I say, my voice getting smaller and smaller until it cracks out of embarrassment.

"Wow, Tris. You've got a long way to go. Of course I'll teach you! Everything from club to swing to slow. Let's do this!" She says enthusiastically, no teasing, which is surprising. Actually, she's probably saving it for later. She motions me into the living room, the place with the most floor space. "Okay, try to walk." I do, and trip over myself, and nearly twist my ankle losing my balance. Christina laughs and holds my hand, like I am a child taking my first steps. Okay, in some respect, I sort of am.

We work on that for a while, and gradually I get the hang of it. In 15 minutes, I pretty much can walk around normally. Christina is satisfied too, so she moves onto dancing. She teaches me how to jump up and down, twirl like a pro, and make quick little movements with my feet. We are finished almost right on time, and Christina says,"Now we'll see if _Four_ can keep up with _you!"_ I smile, and then drop it.

"How am I going to get on the train?"

"I'll help you. Come on!" We run down the halls, to make sure that the minimum amount of people can see what I look like before I get there. I almost trip a few times, but I catch myself. We get to the train tracks and Christina jumps on, then reaches a hand out of the empty car for me. I grab it, and am lifted into the car alongside Christina. I wobble over to a corner and almost sit down, but, not wanting to ruin my dress, decide against it. After what seems like an eternity of trying to stay on my feet, we reach an abandoned warehouse.

We walk up to it, and Tobias is waiting with an assortment of flowers:lilies magnolias,gladiolas, and gardenias. I am stunned at his thoughtfulness as he wraps his arms around me and hands me the bouquet. I am sure I am glowing. He leads me into the warehouse, and I am surprised at what I find. Not the Dauntless party I was expecting. More like the romantic settings in the old movies I've been watching with Christina.

Apart from the exposed warehouse walls and concrete floor, everything is perfect. He knows I've been under a lot of stress lately, and being a 16 year old, I didn't handle it well. Tobias, being 18, has handled everything very well. He's helping me deal with it with this beautiful set up. A large padded blanket in the middle in the room, with a Dauntless picnic is enough for me, but he also has music from the old days, a song that I recognise. It's 'Come Alive' by the Foo Fighters. Tobias and I consider it 'our song'. There are other things in the room, but I don't focus on my surroundings. I focus on Tobias. At some point Christina has faded into the background, but I don't care. I am amazed that Tobias could do this, and I suddenly suspect Christina of helping. Tobias nervously clears his throat.

"So... Let's eat and then we can go do whatever you want." I agree, and so that's what we do. I bet Christina got Bernadette to cook for us, and it's fantastic. Lots of everything savory, and out of nowhere... Hamburgers.

"Remember when I didn't know what a hamburger was so you had to explain it and ketchup to me?" I laugh, and Tobias laughs too. He is loosening up now that he sees I am the same person under this elegant facade.

"Yeah, and remember when you first came into the Dauntless compound as the first jumper? I had to pretend to like you, because you were the first jumper, but inside I hated you." This took me by surprize.

"Wh-what? You hated me?" I ask, befuddled and a little hurt.

"You were from Abnegation. I thought I had completely left that life behind, and by you coming here, I thought you might bring it back." He says this with a tinge of fear at the memory of our old faction, and what dangers it held for him.

We finish our meal and leave the warehouse.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask, eager for the next part of our date.

"Well, have you ever wanted to learn to fence?"

"Actually, yes. Why is knife throwing in initiation and sword fighting isn't?"

"I don't know, but I picked it up off of somebody who has taught himself years ago."

"Cool. So where are we going to practice?"

"I was hoping your office had some space for us..." Tobias trails off sheepishly.

I leap up. "Of course! Let's go!" I pull Tobias towards the door energetically, and he willingly comes with me.

* * *

**A/N:Okay, so I'm basically a tomboy, so I know nothing of fashion and whatnot. Everything I described I looked up on the internet and hoped I named it aptly. Please pardon any inaccuracies and tell me if there are any so I can fix them. Also, I would've continued this chapter, but I forgot the really fluffy line that would've made the whole next scene, so I am in the process of trying to recover it. See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: "Everyone wants happiness, no one wants you can't make a rainbow without a little rain."-I forgot. Here's another update! I still can't remember that amazing line, but I will try to make this good anyway. Also, to the guest singed in as Kitty: I don't think I ever said that Gravity was a bad movie, and even if I did(and I just can't find where), that was only one crazy writer's opinion. So, yeah. Please don't be offended or anything like that. Also, thank you for complimenting my work; it always means the world to me when someone does that.(And side note: I'm listening to Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's for the first part and Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys for the second,so that might get you into the mood I'm in.) And yes, **

* * *

Tris POV

We run to my office and I clear a large space for him to teach me. Out of nowhere, Tobias produces two foils, and teaches me the proper stance. HE says I need to keep my recessive hand and foot behind my body, and brandish my sword in front of me. I didn't know what to do with my front foot, so I place it in front of my body, following the pattern, and when we start slowly going through movements, I topple over. Surprisingly, he is fast enough that he gets to me before I fall.

"I don't know if I'll ever let you go." Like I said, Tobias is certainly _not _a hopeless romantic usually, but that frigid façade fades when I come into the picture. Of course, I feel the same thing happening to me.

I look up at him and smile."That would be okay..." I say, letting my voice trail into nothingness. He simply stands there for a while, but then puts me down, picks up his foil, and yells,"On guard!" with a goofy smile on his face.

"Can I keep you forever?" I say, my face mirroring his.

"You would have to even if you didn't want to."

"I want to."

He jabs my chest and I laugh. The moment isn't over, it's just moved on. There is still an aura of giddiness and romance in the air as we spar.

* * *

I have gotten better, but Tobias has been practicing for years. Sometimes he lets me win, but I am still very incapable. I bet I could beat other people, though. Tobias just has really good reflexes and his arms don't get tired. Mine do, though, so I eventually drop my sword and lift my hands in surrender.

"You've won."

"It's not about winning. It's about sharing more of myself with you." Well, that comment just about melted my heart. My body fuses to his, and I voice my uncomfortable request.

"Will you come into my fear landscape with me? Please?" He seems taken aback, but obliges me anyway.

We walk up the staircase and across the glass ceiling, now our floor. I am nervous, but Tobias will protect me from my terrors.

* * *

We are in the field, and the crows are upon us again. Tobias tries fighting them off us, but I tell him it won't work.

"Tobias. Lay down. Leave them alone." I am afraid, but it is a sim. It's not real. _Not real. Not real._ I chant in my head, and I believe myself, I really do, but I am still terrified. Tobias is whispering to me. He will protect me. He will protect me. No. Even if he does protect me, we won't move on. NO, I have to face my fear or make myself get over it. I get up and spread my arms and close my eyes, welcoming the demon birds. I need to accept that I am not in control of everything, but then I remember that I am a Dauntless leader. I laugh, realizing that I really _do_ have control. The birds disappear, replaced by a tank.

It is not big enough for Tobias and I, so he stands on the outside. I keep thinking about the leader thing, but this fear is about weakness. I am strong. I just sparred with Tobias and beat him a few times. I can break the glass, because I am strong and the glass is weak. I pound on it, and in time, it shatters. The water shoves me forward, so I am pushed out of the tank as it exits.

But now there is more water, pulling me along and separating me from Tobias. I am slammed against a smooth rock that I will to have hand and footholds. When I slam into it next, I find what I wished for, and drag myself out of the chilling water. I grab a hold of Tobias and pull him up too. I have never found another way to get out of that one.

I can't move now, I am stiff, and the irony as well as fear slams into me. It is the same drill; Peter teasing me, Christina laughing at his uttered remarks, fire at my feet. Tobias tries to douse me with several things, including the living grass, but that just makes me smoke more. No, I need to deal with my fears alone. I make it rain, just like every other time I have come in here, doing just what Tobias does. I try to get rid of my fears. Thinking about Tobias and the rain get me out of that fear,but I still have more fears to go.

The faceless men pound on my window, but I ignore them and look at Tobias. I can't think about anything else or I will panic and I would never get out of here. I think about Tobias, how brave he is, how silly and light he can be when it's just him and me. I keep thinking these thoughts, and the pounding resides. But that is no longer the threat.

I expect simulation Tobias to start walking toward me, but the simulation skips that one and goes straight to the one with a single gun and a single bullet on a single table. Tobias is right next to me, but he is also 10 feet away from me, waiting to be shot. A thought runs through me mind: I only have one bullet. Do I have to choose who to shoot? Yes. I know because a voice, an intelligent voice says with authority in her voice,"Choose." It reminds me of the aptitude test, where I refused to choose between a knife and a block of cheese. I don't choose now, either. When she starts her count down, I have already made the decision: I will die rather than choose who to shoot. I will die for them all. And I would have, if the sim didn't fade before she pulled the trigger.

I am shaking, and Tobias holds me. We stand there, me shivering, him holding me, for a long time. Then we turn and walk home.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Comment!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been missing for so long, but life happened and then I got accepted into AJ and Ella's (AJ Grisham and 123lovestory they're awesome. Go check them out.) writing class thing, and so I've been writing and rewriting for their class. And we're starting a bunch of new stuff in school, and that has been sort of overpowering. So yeah. But I'm back now! Again, sorry you guys.**

* * *

Tris POV

Unfortunately the night had to end, so in the morning I trudge to the office and found a note that directed me to the main courtroom. _What? Am I being tried? What did I do? _I am afraid, but I shouldn't keep the other leaders waiting. I turn and walk to the courtroom. A lot of people are there, including Tobias, who has bruises which weren't there this morning, like he got into a fight. I really hop he did not voluntarily come here.

"Ah, Tris. How nice of you to come. You are not in trouble, which you were undoubtedly thinking, but you are here for your first test. Today, you will be completing the Candor final initiation, so if you are undesirable, we don't have to spend any more time on you." He says this like its a fact, not something that could daunt any Dauntless.

"Yes, okay." I say, as confidently as I can, trying not to sound afraid.

"Okay. Ready for the serum?" He doesn't wait for me to respond. Instead, he nods at a burly man in the corner, and he jabs a needle into my neck. Almost instantly a haze falls over my brain, and I throw it off. It leaves for a moment, then comes right back. I push it away again, and again, and , the mist in my mind lifts completely, and I can think clearly again. I just threw off the Candor truth serum. So _that's _how Divergent Candors stay alive.

Eric and the other leaders begin interrogating me, but I'm not concerned with any of them, except for one, which just happened to be the first.

"Are you Divergent?" The fog starts to creep over my mind again, but I fight it off and scoff,"No. What exactly is that?" I hope I am convincing, and Tobias gives me a thumbs up, telling me that I have done well so far. Which isn't really that far. They continue to ask me questions, but they don't bother me. Most of them are like,' Is Dauntless your true home?', 'Are you a traitor?' and 'Will you be a good leader?" I pretty much blew them off with simple yes or no's, staring at Tobias the entire time. Sometimes it feels like he is my lifesource. He is my energy, my guardian angel, my rock, my sweetheart. Actually, he's like that most of the time. Except when I'm pissed at him. He is all of those things right now. Suddenly I kind of hope he came here on purpose. To be my rock.

I snap myself out of it as Eric says something worth cognitive thought.

"Okay, you've done well, so you will move on to some other tests soon. But for now, you have the rest of the day off. Run free, child."

I glare at him straight in the eye. "Don't call me 'child'."

"Sure, sweetheart." Eric retaliates, and somebody stands up in the crowd. Tobias.

"Actually, Eric, that one is already reserved. Only I use that word while talking to her." It is so blatantly a challenge that Eric arches an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Four? She better choose her name, then."

"Choose a name?" I butt into their argument,"What do you mean? I _have_ a name."

"My name is not really Max," Max says," and neither is Eric's, or any of the other council members."

"Uh... Okay. Do I have to? Like, is it required?"

"It is preferred."

"Okay, may I rephrase what you just asked me to do?" I don't wait for anyone's answer."You want me to give up my identity, the person who fought for first place and won it? You want me to get rid of that person?" I am becoming more and more angry that I take a step to the side, towards the door, and then I turn and run.

I keep running, and hear a set of feet come after me. I find the hallway I sat when Edward got stabbed in the eye, breathing heavily. I try to control my breathing, make it quieter, but the feet find me before I am successful. I don't turn to see who it is, but when I feel his strong arms around me, I know anyway.

"Hey,Tris?"

"Yes?"

"You will always be Tris to me, even if you choose a new name."

"If?" I say hopefully.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, but life is really going at it right now. Today is the only day I could even spare a moment, so I'm sorry. Not much to say. Oh, and sorry if this is a bit depressing, but I just finished a depressing work for my writing class(do you think I should take another one? Please tell me in the comments...), so I'm kind of in that mindset. Also, the stuff I am writing for the aforementioned class is posted under the title 'Writing Class'. If you want to check it out, it's up. Or will be, in a few hours. Here goes!**

_**"If?" I say hopefully.**_

"Yes, if. Eric said it was preferred, not required."

My heart odes a little leap, which is a tad uncomfortable, but also exhilarating. If I don't _have _to become someone else, then I won't.

* * *

I enter the same courtroom as yesterday, but today, the crowd of Dauntless is gone. I am alone with the other leaders. I passed Candor. What's next?

Fortunately, Max tells me.

"You obviously have nothing to hide, Tris, so you are moving on to Erudite's IQ test." He hands my a tablet, like the ones the people in the Erudite compound use, with the first question already open.

"You may go back to your office to take the test, and then keep the tablet. I will be yours if you pass." I don't like being in the leader's presence, so I get out of there pretty quickly.

On the way to my office, I have the idea to get Tobias and Christina to help me, but decide against it. I don't want to look as smart as all of our brains put together; the leaders may suspect me of being Divergent then.

The questions are pretty simple, and I get a few purposely wrong, just in case. Then I bring myself and the tablet back to the courtroom, where the leaders are still talking. They notice me, and dismiss me quickly, then go back to their conversation. I leave and go to the training room at the back of my office.

I am surprised to find Tobias, Christina, and a few others quietly bickering. Their eyes widen when they see me and shove things behind their backs so I can't see it .Christina quickly ushers me out of the room, after passing her bundle behind her back to Uriah.

"What's-"

"Shhhhh! Put these on. They're your new party clothes instead of," she pauses to look at my clothing in disgust,"that."

I put the clothes on, knowing that she will never give up on me. And I have to admit, I look much better when I'm in her clothes instead of my usual sweatpants and T-shirt.

This time she has picked out black leather boots that go up almost to my knees, black leather capris that just meet my boots, a shimmery gold v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with its gold zipper off to the left side of my chest. And, of course, to offset it all, a black and gold cuff and a matching pendent. I look really good. Like, very Dauntless. And I feel Dauntless, when I'm in Christina's clothes, so I decide to wear stuff like this every day form no on. I feel like I'm sort of violating a law, but I am in Dauntless. This is how we look, and I lead the faction. I should fit the part.

"Christina? I want to dress like this all the time." She squeals, like she's been waiting for this day and it looked like it would never come, when it did. She pranced around a bit, and then calms herself sown enough to explain why I'm in 'party clothes', which I have been asking the entire time I have been changing.

"It's your birthday!"

"What? No, it;s not. I don't know when I was born, so I wouldn't celebrate."

"Yeah, but we chose a day! Actually, Four chose it, but that's not important. I've planned the party of the century for you!" And with that she drags me back into my office training room, and the party begins.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't longer, but I think the party should be in another chapter, and I'm kind of out of writing time. Please review!(Real stat: 8,000+ people have read my story, and only 11 have reviewed. )Sad, right? Don't be 'that jerk'.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry I'm late and all of that stuff, but the end of the year is coming fast, and my teachers piled stuff on us. So yeah. Issues with time.**

* * *

Tris POV

I walk back into my training room/ break space after getting dresses, and somehow everyone has decked it out in black and gold, just like I am. There are streamers, a karaoke machine, DJ, food, and other 'essentials', as Christina calls them as she points each one out. I am stunned. Not only is the party amazing, but Tobias picked this day to be my birthday. Today is June 4. 06/04.

I drift though the crowd, high on happiness, and then I see Tobias. He looks like he has been avoiding me until now, for what reason I can't imagine. But now he jogs up to me, pulling me away from the woman I was talking to, someone I saw at Tori's a lot, and pulls me to the center of the room,, where spotlights are shining, and there is a platform that I swear was not there just a moment ago. He sweeps me up and carries me up the steps where he gently puts me down. I regain my balance, and look back at Tobias. He is kneeling on one knee. I have only heard of one thing that could mean.

"Tris, when I first saw you after you jumped, I hated you because you brought my past back. But now I see that that was the best thing possible to happen to me." People are looking at us now. Tears are starting to burn the back of my eyes.

"Then when I found out your secret, I knew that I had to have you. And now I do, but I want it more permanently. Tris, will you marry me?"

I know I am only 17, and I know I have only known Tobias for a year, but I don't care. Looking down at the boy below me, I know that I will wholeheartedly accept it. I don't even register that I say it, but I do. In front of all of my Dauntless friends who are waiting with baited breath.

"Yes, Tobias I will marry you!" I try to keep my voice level, but it gets louder and more elated with each word. I am a real part of something now. We are now Ten, not just Four and Six. Now we are together forever. He stands, beaming and I fall straight into his arms. He accepts me, throws me over his shoulder, and that's it. We're gone, barreling down the hallway towards our apartment.

My face sort of hurts from smiling so much, but you know what, I don't give a crap. We are 10, and that's all that matters.


	23. Chapter 23

Tobias POV

I remember what I said to Tris the first time she saw me drunk. I told her she wasn't supposed to see me... real. And what I said was true. I believe this now as my friends and I swagger to the compound training room, most of us drunk. For once, I am not one of them. I can't be hung over for my wedding tomorrow, though I have had a _few _shots. Somebody,probably Zeke, who also came up the idea to have Tris and my wedding at exactly midnight, got a hold of some daggers that the initiates use for training. He, like me, is sober, because he's best man, and wants to see how accurate our drunk friends are. I stand in the corner, smirking a bit, as the men who have the best shots in the compound miss miserably. I chuckle and leave. It's already 2:00 in the morning, and my wedding is tomorrow night. I should probably get some sleep.

I settle into the bed that Tris and I share; she's already in it, sleeping soundly and peacefully. I wonder how early she'll leave with Christina to start her 'beauty regime'. Not that it matters to me. She's beautiful even when she's all sweaty after a fight or sick with a terrible cold. I draw her small figure into my chest and fall asleep like that, contented.

* * *

Tris POV

I spent all day today going over last-minute details for my wedding tomorrow. As soon as she's done rattling off comments, she sends me to bed for an early night. She says I,"need my beauty sleep for tomorrow." And I understand. Tomorrow is a day that I want to glimmer, instead of faintly glowing,like a dying neon sign that I see in the bar windows sometimes, as I do every other day. So I go to sleep early. The only interruption of my 'beauty sleep' is Tobias coming at almost 2:00. I am only half awake when he comes in, but I am conscious enough to bask in the heat of when he envelopes my in his arms. My Abnegation side scolds me for enjoying this so much, but I can respect it and let it go. I realized that 3 weeks ago, when I told Tobias that I would marry him. Then, my Abnegation 'residue' had squawked in protest, but I ignored it. Since then, I have realized that pushing my old instinct down is not a bad thing. I am Divergent, not Abnegation. When I say my vows tomorrow, I will push them down again. I will be Dauntless, and be attached to Tobias at age 17. I realize how hysterically ridiculous that seems, but I know that I love him, and I'm ready. I didn't know that I could love somebody as much as I love Tobias. I love him so much it hurts. In fact, just lying with him, my heart feels like it is going to rip right out of my chest in order to be his. I don't understand it, but I love it. I fall asleep against him contentedly thinking things like this.

* * *

Christina raps on our door in the morning.

"Ten! Get up! I have a beauty regime for the bride and a special something for the groom that I think he'll like!" She probably said that last part just to entice Tobias out of bed, and off of me. But admittedly, I could lie here all day, wrapped up in Tobias' arms. I lay there, reluctantly waiting for Tobias to unwrap his arms so I can escape his strong embrace. There is no way I could get out of his hold if he didn't want me to.

"She's not going anywhere!" He playfully growls, but releases me anyway. I roll over, and over again, until I drop off of the edge of the bed. I hit the floor and lie there for a bit until I realize the reason Christina wanted me up so early. I am getting married today! My eyes fly open and I scramble up to let her in. Undoubtedly, she has come to deliver whatever she promised Tobias, and then she will drag me back to her place for her fuss over my face and skin. Sure, okay. Whatever. I open the door, beaming at her, and she scoots past me to get to the bedroom, where Tobias still resides. She tells me to stay in the entry way, and maybe transport some of her stuff inside. I look outside to see what she's talking about and see that she has brought all of her stuff to _me._ I grin and start transporting hairdryers, lip gloss and lip stick, eyeshadow and mascara. She also brought a multitude of hair stuff, but she gets back before I can carry them into the living space. She grabs them instead and users me into the aforementioned room, ready to begin my makeover. As she starts curling my hair and trying out various colors of eyeshadow, lipstick, lip gloss (are those _supposed _to go on together?) and everything else that I can possibly think of, and some more that I can't. In the middle of this process, Tobias meanders out of the bedroom, plops a kiss on my head, and leaves the apartment.

"Did you kick him out?"

"Yes." That's all she says. No telling where he's going, or what he's doing, just, "yes."

"Okay then." She gets back to chattering and I lapse into silence again. I'm not really listening to what she's saying; instead I drift in a blissful state, not really aware of what's happening around me.

After a while of my strange state, and the occasional tug on my hed, Christina loudly announces, "Done! You have to go look at it." She directs me to the mirror and hands me a hand mirror, so I can see the back of my reflection.

The time that she spent on my hair was worth it. My long blonde hair, now gently curled, flows down my back, but about half of it is put up in several loose knots, with gold and black ribbon hanging out of them. The effect is quite astonishing and I almost fall over, knowing that that beautiful girl cannot be me. I remember for a moment our initiation, when Christina put eyeliner on me for the first time. I was stunned, just like now. I would've jsut kept staring, but Christina called me back to do my makeup.

She does it simply, actually, and I look pretty natural. She gives me smoky eyes, but the rest is all nude, and the lip gloss she is going to put on me is very light and mostly just for a little shine. She doesn't put it on yet, though, because I have to get into my dress.

The dress she gives me is black and gold, a halter top, and a dip skirt. I put it on, noticing that the gold ribbon that wraps around my neck trails down the dress, around my chest and backside. I have to say, I look really Dauntless. Almost too Dauntless for my taste, but that's what this is all about. Testing my limits and ignoring Abnegation; this is certainly doing so.

Christina finishes her final touches when it is 11:00; an hour before the wedding. I am surprised that getting ready took that long, but I guess I shouldn't be. this is Christina, after all. Thinking about Christina, she hasn't gotten ready yet! I turn to her in alarm, but she raises a hand and simply says,"Today is about you, not me. If the bride doesn't outclass her maid of honor, something is really wrong with the maid in question." Then she turned and went out the door leaving me to fathom at what she had said. Looks like someone _else_ is Abnegation today.

I walk down to the chasm, my wedges in my hand, my bare feet grating against the rock. I am headed toward where I had my first kiss, and where I will be married.

* * *

After Christina kicked me out, I went to Zeke's house. We lounged around, him making fun of me for marring, I sitting, impassive, not caring what he says. I love her, and I want her to be mine. Permanently.

After a while, we both get into our suits, I brush back my hair, and we head down to the chasm, where I had my first kiss, and where I will be married.

* * *

**A/N: The actual event will come tomorrow. I am exhausted, and have to go to bed now.**


	24. Chapter 24

Tobias POV

Walking down to the chasm, I see Tris, approaching on the opposite side, where our apartment is. I can barely control myself, but manage to wave Zeke away before I descend on her. I kiss her, almost violently, as I just _need _to be with her, show her how much I love her. She is a bit surprised, but kisses me back anyway. I like this new completely Dauntless Tris.

We break off and stare at each other, catching our breath. I realize with a jolt that per tradition, the groom isn't allowed to see the bride until she walks down the isle. Oops. I know why that rule was put into place, of course. It is because of this unstoppable feeling, electricity running through my veins, my rational brain non-existent. I don't know why I feel so giddy, but I can't control it. I pick Tris up and twirl her around in a circle.

Smirking, Zeke saunters up and says,"Wow, where did military instructor Four go? I though you were uptight all the time." My ears turn red and I smile.

"It's this girl that does it to me. I don't know what she does, but it makes me like this." Then I sort of nuzzle her and whisper,"I like it." Zeke whistles and says, "As cute as this is, everyone is starting to gather. You should probably get ready."

* * *

Tris POV

Tobias and I split up, him going to the front of all of our friends, me going behind a black velvet curtain with Christina, who is now in a simple strapless bridesmaids dress. She smiles and stays silent, for which I am grateful. Music starts playing, but not your usual Here-Comes-The-Bride song, but the sound of an electric guitar being plucked. I recognized the song immediately. It is the song we like to call 'ours'. Yep, we are a lot more personal here in Dauntless. I tear up, knowing that he has chosen this, but I steel myself, knowing that I have to be able to see a non-tear-blurry version of my wedding. I push aside the curtain and walk across the rock with a few tiger lillies that Christina handed me as I departed. I look up and see Tobias, in his cute button-down shirt and pants, standing straighter then I have possibly ever seen him.

I almost tear up again as I reach my beautiful man, but he reaches down and gently takes my hand. It makes me melt, and though a professional-looking person has started talking, I'm not listening. I am simply taking it all in. Tobias is rubbing my palm with his thumb, just like he did when we came out of his fear landscape almost a year ago. I am encased in bliss, and then Tobias nudges me. I assume that it is time for me to say 'I do', but I have something else planned.

"Do you, Tris, take Four to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Absolutely." I say with finality, and a moment later when Tobias says his vow, he returns it.

I barely hear the professional's announcement, but then I am encased in Tobias' arms, and he's kissing me. I kiss him back, and wish that I could stay like that all day. My feet leave the ground, and Tobias is carrying me away like I am a princess. I throw the lilies I was holding behind me, but don't look to see who caught them. Christina's pleased scream tells me. I grin like an idiot and allow myself to be taken away from the crowd, until it's just him and me.


End file.
